


Clingy Yong

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [8]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, based on a solarsido vlog, gamer moonbyul, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: "Cuddle?"Yong texted Byul, but the girl is on "Do not Disturb" mode as she plays her game - Kart Rider.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Clingy Yong

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Solarsido - [SELF VLOG] Homebody Solar's 3 healthy meals - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VfB_MLWPxs

**Ddun**

Yong  
Yong  
Yong

**???**

What are you doing?

**I'm doing this self**   
**vlog content**

Can I join?  
What are you doing after?

**I'll have a meeting**   
**with CEO-nim**

I'll drop by the company   
too......

**Whut?**

Uhmmm....Can we   
have dinner?

**Really? Do you**   
**have to ask???**

I'll squish your cheeks   
later!! kekekeke

**You dare!!**   
**Drive safe, see u.**

See uu....

The meeting went well, it's not a major meeting just a catch up meeting with what's happening to the artist, her plans on her channel, new ideas Solar is thinking as a soloist, and as a leader of a legendary group - MAMAMOO.

As promised, Byul drove for them to have a dinner at there own turf - Yong's apartment.

For there dinner, Yong heats there food which is a chicken breast, and a boneless Mackerel while Byul is in charge of plating their side dishes. In the vlog, you can see how domestic moonsun is.

Having greek yogurt that can help you poop well with some honey as their dessert. Yongsun washes the dishes, she's literally the lyrics in a song that goes _" Yes I do the cooking. Yes, I do the cleaning."_. and the ever supportive girlfirend is filming her do the job well.

Yongsun resting in the living room, Byul wiping off the table they used, doing her part of the cleaning.

 _ **"Byul-ah..**_ " Byul hummed and glanced at her sitting in the dining playing Kart Rider. _**"I suddenly thought of Tomato Bingsu."**_ Yong said.

 _ **"We just ate, Yong."**_ Byul answered. " _ **But...Okay.."**_ Yong answered, sadness is evident in her voice.

After her game, Byul looked at Yong, and chuckled...She's now pouting becasue she didn't get what she wants. With that she decided to order, Tomato Bingsu - one of Yong's favorite dessert other than Baskin Robbins.

Half an hour passed.

Yong heard the doorbell and looked at Byul, _**"Come on, I'll film you."**_ Byul said smiling meeting Yong half way, Yong hugged her on her side and gave her phone.

Holding the delivered food, turning at Byul she smiled sweetly and went to her. Raised her arms, putting it on her shoulder, closing the gap between them and leaned for a kiss - a thank you kiss, which Byul deserves.

 _ **"Should we send the raw vid to the team?"**_ Byul asked teasingly after pulling off the kiss. You can hear the little kissing sounds on the raw video tho.

Yong just rolled her eyes, and went to the kitchen to vlog there eating.

 **YONG** **POV**

Byul kept playing Kart Rider with food in front of her. _I'm pissed off._ You need to eat when there is food, but I'll still eat tho.

I fixed the containers and headed to my room leaving Byul in the dining, laying in finding which angle will be the best to rest in, using the remote. Byul still playing on her phone, _I miss how she gives me her attention, how she annoys me everytime._

**Cuddle?**

Yong tried texting her gamer girlfriend but Byul having her phone on _"Do not Disturb"_ during games, didn't saw her message.

Hour flew by.

Having a nap I felt the bed sunk a little, familiar with this masculine fragrance her _Creed Aventus_ perfume lingers to us.

She went to lay slowly beside me careful not to wake me up but _I'm awake now..half asleep_ _to be exact_ , wrapping her arms on my waist and I felt Byul's breath on my neck...I flinch a little because of it.

 _ **"Are you awake?"**_ when I confirmed with a hum. ** _"I'm sorry. I just saw your message, texting me when I'm just around here, huh?"_** she teased.

Which made me frown and pout, I thought she's here to cuddle with me, _I think she's taking me lightly now,_ well that's what I thought but it looks like she'll just annoy me.

Don't get me wrong. I love how she annoys me everytime, how she gives her attention to me, but I just don't feel to be teased tonight.. _._

_I just want to cuddle, how clingy am I?_

_**"It's fine. Get off now."**_ I said coldly, tapping her arm on me, trying to get up instead of letting go, Byul brushed her self into me, feeling her breasts on my back and her hot breath on my neck.

**BYUL POV**

When I saw Yong's message, _I'm doomed._ She will not text me something like that....Knowing her or us - a very vocal in terms of what we feel or what we want but being clingy is not in Yong's vocabulary.

She wanted to stand up but I embrace her tightly, not wanting to let go. Giving her the cuddle she wants, _it's a limited time when Yong asks for a cuddle,_ it's either something is bothering her or she just want to show her affection.

 _ **"Byulyi..."**_ she called me. _why is my name so beautiful when she calls it?_ _ **"I need to shoot an outro for the vlog."**_ She said. Oh, I forgot she's shooting a vlog today. Delaying the outro is hard as the vibes will change.

 ** _"Shiro~~_** _(No)_ ** _"_** I said shrugging my face on her back, pouting like she can even see it.

 _ **"My babyyyy~"**_ Yong called me in that endearment!! She really knows my weakness.

 _ **"No, babe."**_ I said tightly hugging her, more on squeezing.

 ** _"Arasso~ Arasso~"_** Yong said defeated and she just let me hug her.

I just woke up when I felt no one's beside me now, _I slept? Yong's scent really comforts me_ that I just automatically closes my eyes whenever I'm near her and take a rest.

I was about to shout Yong's name when I heard her talking outside, ahhh, she's now doing her outro but it's already 12:37AM. Being the kind girlfriend I am, I stayed on the bed quietly, just checking my phone for messages.

When I heard the door creak,

**_"Oh. Did I wake you up?"_ **

_**"You left me."**_ I said pouting, turning my phone off leaving it to the side table, and she just rolled her eyes on me.

 _ **"Whatever. Btw, I already ate dinner. Are you hungry?"**_ She said tugging her self into the comforter that covers us. I move a little to give her space and let her join me.

 ** _"Aniyo~~"_** I usually eat dinner, completing the 3 meals a day. But, I didn't exert any energy today because I'm just playing all day on my phone.

I peaked at what my Ddun is doing, reviewing the raw vids. Suddenly I remember our little session earlier, that made me smile showing my nose crunches.

 ** _"What?"_** Yong asked and side eye me.

 ** _"Let's watch the vid on the delivery."_** I asked her.

We watched it and I think Yong forgot about our little fluffy moment earlier, Yong is now blushing feeling shy about it.

 ** _"Edit it out."_** She asked me chuckling and handing me her phone.

I felt her arms sneaking into me, her arms on my stomach and her leg on me.

I just trim it - _simple click here and there_ , and save a copy of the raw sending it to my katalk to tease Yong next time. _She'll sure be mad at me about it._

 _ **"Done, baby."**_ I said and hands her the phone. She moved and watched it, and then she lay her phone on the side of her pillow.

 ** _"Thank you, Baby~"_** She said and snuggle herself into my chest area resting there, I rest my arm on her side too.

 _ **"Yong~~ don't call me that. Pleasee~"**_ I love the endarment but _I'm whipped right now!_

If she can see my face right now, she'll be laughing for sure seeing her effect on me.

 _ **"Call me baby, too"**_ Yong asked.

 _ **"My Yeba"**_ I called her.

 _ **"So I'm not your baby anymore?"**_ I looked down on her and saw her pouting, which I chuckled.

 _ **"Aigooo, my big baby is now pouting, huh?"**_ That's when she flashed her famous smile - eyes can't be seen.

_**"Baby. Baby. Baby...."**_ I said as I give her small kisses on different parts of her hair, forehead, just everywhere where my lips can touch.

_A rare moment when Yongsun_   
_craves for some cuddles._

**Author's Note:**

> Please stream solarsido vlogs, her other videos have a low views like 150k which is very low for someone who has 2M subscribers.
> 
> Her skydiving, Deserted Island, and Yong Bob series....deserves sooo much.
> 
> thank you. Lovelots. ♡♡
> 
> wc: 1401
> 
> *I have my goal now before updating my next one shots, to get 100 views/reads per chap to make sure someone is still reading this hehe.


End file.
